You Jump, I Jump
by ezmac
Summary: Inspired by Titanic, a brief glimpse into the trouble of living in the uppercrust aristocratic society while finding you true love aboard the grandest ship known to man.


**Alright, so I'll admit, I'm a sucker for Titanic, even though I'm too much of a chickenshit to actually watch the movie in its entirety. I alwasy get freaked out after then hit the iceberg and then Rose is running in the hallway through the water and Jack is handcuffed to a pipe and OMG I just can't do it. Sorry. I WILL conquer the movie someday, though. I will.  
But I came up with this while I was watching the scenes described here. There's not a lot of dialogue, which is odd for me, but I kind of like it this way.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

"_You want to go to a _real_ party_?"

I knew I shouldn't be here. I had a fiancé in the dining room surrounded by men that represented everything I _should_ want. Yet here was this gorgeous, dangerous man who had nothing but artistry to his name, and I couldn't help but _feel_ with him.

I could feel…_everything_ with him: fear, excitement, lust, happiness, and, dare I say, love.

My heart was racing as I stared up at him on the steps, gazing at me as if I was the key to his very essence or being.

I knew I should resist. I knew I should go back to Demetri and never look back. I knew I should be _responsible_. But I didn't want to be responsible anymore. I didn't want to do what I was told anymore. I didn't want to be just another porcelain doll in someone else's collection.

I wanted to be my own woman.

I wanted to make my own choices.

I wanted to be…_reckless_.

So I did the one thing I shouldn't do.

I jumped.

I jumped headfirst into the unknown.

I jumped _with him_.

And I _loved_ it.

~*~

The trip down below deck was the one thing that solidified my resolve. I felt like I could do anything with Edward. I could fly if I wanted to.

The party was raging by the time we got there. The room was completely hazy with all the hand-rolled cigarette smoke, and the smell of cheap ale was pungent throughout. People were laughing and having a damn good time, something I wasn't truly familiar with.

Edward led me down to the dance floor where a local band was playing peppy, upbeat music and people were dancing and squealing with delight.

We danced, and we drank, and we made utter fools of ourselves, but we had a good time doing it.

I was scared shitless when he asked me to dance with him. How was I supposed to dance with him when I didn't even know the dance? But none of that mattered with him. I could conquer the world with him.

I found myself particularly letting loose when I showed up his friend during his arm-wrestling match. Damn if it didn't hurt performing my little trick, but the satisfaction of striking fear and awe into the big, tough men in the room made up for it tenfold.

~*~

I don't remember when it happened.

One minute, I was escaping the stifling pressure of the uppercrust aristocrats, and the next?

I was falling in love.

It might have been his sort-of declaration, or it might have been the way he just didn't give up. Whatever it was, it sparked something in me, and I kenw that I could never go back.

I could never go back to Demetri and the titles and the money. None of it held any interest for me anymore.

All I wanted was Edward.

It didn't matter to me that he was dirt poor. It didn't matter that he had no social standing or job or anything that was important to everyone in the world.

I didn't need any of that with him.

And that thrilled me.

~*~

I made the mistake of pushing him away.

Being the coward that I am, though, I didn't stick to my decision for long.

I had to go see him.

There was no way I could be without him.

Even though Demetri terrified me with his outburst at brunch before, I couldn't hide form him forever. I couldn't let him rule my life anymore.

So I went to him.

I changed my mind and went to Edward.

And he then gave me the most intense and free feeling I had ever experienced.

When he led me up onto the railing at the point of the bow, with my full blind trust in him, the cathartic feeling in my soul was…was…_amazing_.

The feel of his lithe body behind mine on the railing; his hands trailing over and toying with mine; his breath warm on my neck against the cool breeze of the wind; all of it created the most wondrous sensation throughout my body.

"I'm flying, Edward! I'm flying…"

And I was.

I was flying high on life and freedom and love and him.

I was the queen of the world, side by side with my king.

Together, we would conquer the world.  
Together, we would do anything we desired.

I lost all train of thought when he kissed me. The gentlest of kisses with such promise evoked such a visceral reaction. I couldn't stop. I had to have more of his lips. I had to have them forever.

His taste and his feel and his _everything_ made me want him inside and out.

His lips danced with mine, tugging and pulling and teasing and tasting, getting to know mine in the most sensual dance ever created for two things of two beings.

On the railing of the bow of that glorious ship, next to the king of my happiness, overlooking the wide open sea, I was free for the first time in my life.

~*~

"_I want you to draw me wearing this…wearing _only_ this_…"

He must be able to hear my heart beating.

Surely he could _see_ or _hear_ it.

It had to be beating out of my chest by now.

All of these thoughts were swirling in my brain while I was lying there on that loveseat with no accessories other than the curls of my hair and the gaudy but beautiful diamond around my neck.

His hair was continuously falling around his face, and he would continuously brush it back to behind his ear, only to have it fall again. It was nothing more than the quick push before he went back to sketching, but it seemed such a sensual thing to me. His grace, even when doing a mundane task such as placing a lock of hair behind his ear spokes volumes of him. It made me love him more.

"Head down."

I shot my eyes back to his and moved my head back to its original position, finally aware that I had shifted the tiniest bit.

He was smirking at me. And blushing.

I mentioned the latter to him.

He dismissed me with a chuckle and kept drawing.

It kept going until he finally finished the drawing.

I was _beautiful_.

Was this how he saw me?

Surely I wasn't the same as that utterly ethereal beauty.

But if he saw me as that, then that was what I was.

Because I would be anything for him.

~*~

"_Where to, miss_?"

"_To the stars_."

When I pulled him into the back of that automobile, I knew that whatever happened would be perfect. I wanted to share something beautiful with him.

I wanted to share myself with him.

So I kissed him. I kissed him and I told him to put his hands on me. And he did.

We shared an amazing, intense, wonderful experience together in the tiny, cramped space in that car on the smooth, velvet seating.

I gave him myself.

I gave him my heart and my soul.

I gave him everything.

And I didn't regret it. How could I? He was everything I discovered I wanted in a lover, in a man.

Afterward, while we lay together, wrapped in the sheer post-coital afterglow, and he trembled, I could feel nothing but freedom, nothing but love.

The two were intertwined for me now.

Edward brought that to me.

My love for him was my freedom.

I would always be free with him.

When the ship docked, I would leave Demetri and everything he stood for forever.

I would start my new life with Edward in a new country of endless opportunities.

I would be free.

* * *

**Alright. so there you have it. Thoughts?  
Do tell! Hit that little green button right there! DO IT! *grins***

**erinzomg **


End file.
